


I Love You

by harryswilde



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Class Differences, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryswilde/pseuds/harryswilde
Summary: This is a sweet little thing I wrote a while ago about Harry and Louis being very much in love with each other.Hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	I Love You

"Louis," he utters, eyes brimming with tears and a lump in his throat. 

"Please don't leave me here alone. I need you." 

His words are interrupted by sudden gasps of air, his voice wavering and scratchy. 

He's crying. The man in front him knows that. But he can't be with Harry, not under these circumstances. Not when his own father's vehemently against their relationship, claiming it could easily dement their status. 

Nevertheless, Louis takes a glance at Harry and what he sees is enough to completely shatter his resolve.   
His eyes are red-rimmed and glassy and so, so void of any hope or sparkle that usually resides in them.   
The tip of his nose is red and wet and his cheeks rosy from the cold of the night. He's shaking and hugging himself, desperetaley trying to hold the breaking pieces together.

And in that moment, Louis realizes something. It's so crystal clear all of a sudden that Louis almost chuckles at the thought of once not having been absolutely sure about it. 

Louis loves Harry. His heart practically leaps in his chest whenever he so much as thinks about Harry and he would do anything, everything to always keep him happy and content with those lovely dimples of his showing. His love is so strong he can feel it all over, tickling the tips of his fingers and rushing through every vein with each heartbeat.   
And oh his heart, how wonderfully warm it feels.

The feeling Louis always thought to be pure imagination and nonsense, now freely cursing through his body. And with every fibre and willpower he wants to protect those god-forsaken feelings. Screw his beast of a father. It is only his own loss to never have thought such a feeling to be possible.   
Screw him. 

Slowly he approaches Harry, the latter too lost in despair as to notice his lover getting incredibly closer. He's shaking still, merely in a thin shirt during a night as cold as this and Louis heart hurts.

He must be freezing. Poor boy.   
And so Louis takes his own jacket off, gently putting it over the shaking boys' shoulder. Harry looks up in surprise, snuffling and instantly covering his torso with the warm piece of clothing. Tear streaks shimmer on his cheeks like silver and his lips are the color of dark crimson.

"Shh" Louis whispers then, sitting onto Harry's lap. People he knows and has dined with would never even allow "someone like Harry" or "the lower class" to even be in their distant presence.   
It pains Louis to think about it and then he's taking Harry's hands in his, rubbing and blowing hot air onto them, in order to warm them up. 

All the while Harry looks at him as if he can't quite believe Louis' there, in front of him and not already leaving on a train. Louis continues to press gentle kisses onto each of his knuckles, which seems to calm Harry tremendously. He's not shaking anymore and his eyes aren't that full of desperation and despair anymore. 

In contrary, in the pale moonlight Harry looks so soft and vulnerable, only snuffling a little around his drying tears. It makes Louis' heart grow twice its size. When he's done peppering Harry's palms with more kisses, he gently caresses his face with one hand, tracing his jaw with soft fingertips and wiping away the remnants of his tears. 

"Don't cry love. I am not leaving you. Ever." It's said in a whisper against Harry's lips, true words rushed out in the cold and forming a slight fume between them. 

"Remember? I just want it to be you and I forever." 

Harry nods, keeping his eyes on Louis as he leans into the touch. They're half-lidded and glazed all over but ever so trusting and so, so vulnerable. He loves him so much. 

"I.. love... you.. so.. much " Louis nothing but whispers, almost breathes into Harry's skin as he presses a soft kiss at each syllable onto his cheek, his nose, his chin. 

On the last word, their lips meet in a kiss and it very much feels like all the stars have aligned above them, creating new constellations telling stories and tales of their undying love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I really hope you enjoyed this! Even if you didn't, I hope you'll still consider leaving a comment so I know how I can improve :)
> 
> I gotta say my Larry feelings really exploded writing this one and I hope I didn't overdo it with all the corny love declarations haha. 
> 
> Also consider following my writing account on Instagram @silly.little.world . I'm thinking of posting poetry there so I would really appreciate a follow :)


End file.
